The present invention relates to the field of units for hydraulic pilot control of directional-control valves used in the fabrication of mobile vehicles and particularly relates to a hydraulic pilot control with an oscillation damping system.
The pilot control unit is operated by the driver of the mobile vehicle by means of an operating member such as a lever or a pedal.